The invention relates to pleated filter elements.
Pleated filter elements are known in the prior art. Filter media is pleated along a plurality of bend lines extending axially along an axial direction between an upstream inlet and a downstream outlet. A plurality of wall segments extend in serpentine manner between the bend lines and define axial flow channels therebetween. The channels have a height along a transverse direction which is perpendicular to the axial direction. The channels have a lateral width along a lateral direction which is perpendicular to the axial direction and perpendicular to the transverse direction. Fluid is filtered by passing through the filter media wall segments from one channel to another.
The present disclosure arose during continuing development efforts in the above technology.